1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to grain storage, and more particularly to means to monitor grain in storage to avoid spoilage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that grain in storage is susceptible to spoilage due to various factors including excessive moisture content, condensation resulting from temperature changes, and insects. It is sometimes possible to detect conditions which are conductive to spoilage, or evidence of it. Upon detection of such conditions, steps can be taken to counteract, or at least neutralize the conditions contributing toward spoilage. An example of means for detection of localized temperature rises, and for activating a fan in response to detection of excessive temperatures is shown in a U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,460 issued Feb. 16, 1971, to Phillip L. Nine. Means for stirring or circulating stored grain are shown in various U.S. Patents, several of which are as follows:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,156,541 Kalke 11/10/64 3,251,582 Murphy 5/17/66 3,448,966 Sukup 6/10/69 3,580,549 Murphy 5/25/71 Re. 27,931 Sukup 2/26/74 ______________________________________
Although the Nine patent discloses means for sensing temperature rise, and for controlling fan operation in response to excessive temperature, the probes employed in that patent cannot be left in the position illustrated therein, if used in a storage bin employing the stirring devices shown in the other patents listed above, because the stirrers would interface with the probes, and vice versa. Therefore, the monitoring of temperature in such bins has required periodic sampling by probes inserted manually through sidewalls of the bins, and then removed, or by probes inserted manually downward from the top. The inconvenience of such procedures, and the danger involved in trying to insert probes from the top of the grain, have discouraged any regular sampling, with the result that it simply is not done as often as it should be done. Moreover, since the sampling with manual probes is localized at best, it is quite possible that isolated hot spots and regions of early stages of deterioration of the grain, are not readily monitored and may be detected only by chance.